


First Steps

by writingformadderton



Series: Madderton Baby [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Adoption, First Steps, Fluff, M/M, Madderton baby, baby girl - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: After their marriage, Taron wants to have a child and Richard agrees on his plans. They adopt a little baby girl who won their hearts easily with her blue eyes and a cute giggle. When Taron comes home from work he finds his daughter eating in the kitchen with his husband. A bit later their daughter surprises them by doing something she hasn’t done before.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Madderton Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698250
Kudos: 13





	First Steps

“Alright angel face, let’s get something to eat.” Rich picks up his 9-month-old daughter and puts her into her high chair. Emilia has been chewing on her favorite teddy bear for the last fifteen minutes and crawled into the kitchen several times just to pull herself up with her chair. Then she would stand there bouncing on her toes before she fell back onto her bum. Her way of telling her father she was hungry.

The little girl smiles and a cute giggle escapes her lips. Richard looks into her astonishing blue eyes and smiles proudly. This is his little girl and Taron gets crazy from time to time about the fact that Rich and Emilia have those dashing blue eyes.

Taron came up with the idea to adopt a little child because he really wanted to have kids with Rich. Richard understood his wish to have a little human being and agreed, knowing he didn’t want to do it with anyone other than Taron. And so, they educated themselves on the process and went to a few foster homes. They saw many very cute and lovable children and wanted to take them all with them. But when the leader of the home showed their newest member, they shared one look and knew right then who they would take. The precious bundle of joy was only four weeks old and overwhelmed them with her beautiful eyes and cute face. Taron signed the papers with tears in his eyes and cuddled Rich as soon as they were back at their car. His spouse was too overwhelmed by all the children without loving parents and he was shocked to see this little helpless baby among them.

There had been many sleepless nights with their new babygirl and T was losing his mind. He was shooting several projects and was a nervous wreck because of the lack of sleep. He talked to Rich about their new arrangements and they came to an agreement. Richard decided not to take on any new projects and stayed at home with their little girl, carrying her around in his arms and cuddling her back to sleep. He became the stay-at-home mom while Taron worked to support them for the time being.

Emilia is nine months old today and a literal ball of sunshine. She’s curious about everything and keeps her fathers on their toes by crawling everywhere she shouldn’t go. She carried the rebel trait from Taron for sure.

“Oh Emmy no!” Rich chuckles and tries to stop her from slamming her hand on the banana slices. She giggles and squishes the banana with her tiny hands into a puree.  
Taron opens the door and slides off his shoes. He can hear his little girl giggling in the kitchen and Richard trying to calm her down. Snack time. T steps into the kitchen and the first thing he sees is Emilia throwing a banana at his husband’s face. Taron presses his hand in front of his mouth and tries to hold back his laughter. Richard shoots him a glare and gets up to remove the mess from his face. Taron walks to his daughter and leans down to her. “You can’t throw your food at your dad’s face Emmy. We don’t do that cupcake.” he says seriously, but can’t help but look at her adoringly. Emilia giggles and it’s the purest sound he ever heard. She claps her hands, which are full of smashed bananas, on his cheeks and smiles proudly. “Lovely.” T sighs and pats her cheeks. “How can someone make such a mess with a single banana?” he asks and turns over to Rich who’s drying his face with a towel. His husband shrugs and looks at the mess the little one made.

There are pieces of it on her red pullover and in her face. The desk of her high chair looks like she slaughtered somebody and there are some pieces on the floor.  
Taron walks over to the sink and starts to wash his face. Rich hands him a towel and walks back to their daughter. He feels Taron wrapping his arms around his waist and lying his head on his back. “How was work, baby?” he turns around and hugs him tight, rubbing his back.

T buries his head into his chest and mumbles his answer. “It was actually good. I got to see the director today. We talked about my shooting schedule; you know because of Emilia. He said it’s not a problem at all.” Taron looks up to him and smiles happily.

Richard plays with his hair and nods with a smile. “Sounds good.” He knows T feels awful for being away so often shooting. But it’s their jobs and Taron has some projects to finish.  
They both stopped taking almost every project they would be interested in because they want to be here with their baby. Shortly after the adoption, they met with Elton and he told them to stop working that much. He opened their eyes and told them how much they would regret giving Emilia to a nanny while they’re away and missing all the important moments. Her first words, steps and so on.

Taron stands on his toes and gives him a kiss. “I missed you.” he whispers and kisses him again, softer than before.

Rich chuckles and plants a kiss on his forehead. Taron had been away for only a few hours and was homesick already. That was thanks to the new addition to the family. “I missed you too.” He said with a smile.

T lets go of him and walks over to his daughter, who finally realized she could also eat the banana. He leans down to her and grins. “And I missed you sweetie! Did you miss your daddy too?” Emilia giggles and her round cheeks look too cute to be real.

“Dada!” she says and throws another banana on his face.

“Is that a yes?” Taron sighs and can’t hold himself back from giggling. “How do you do this without going nuts?” he asks and turns around to Rich, who watches them chuckling. T takes the towel from Richard and cleans his face for the second time in 10 minutes.

“Believe me, I don’t know how myself.” Rich shrugs with a grin. Emilia finishes eating and reaches her arms up high. 

Taron takes her into his arms and gives her a kiss on her cheek. “I’m gonna get some new clothes. She’s covered in food.”

Richard watches T cleaning his baby up and dressing her again. He tickles her which makes her kick and laugh hysterically. His heart warms watching the two who mean everything to him. Taron talks in a silly voice with her and taps on her nose with his finger. He tickles her tiny feet and his eyes are shining brightly whenever she giggles or makes other happy sounds. He picks her up again and sits down on the sofa with her. She sits on his lap and grabs his shirt just to take it in her mouth. “That doesn’t even taste good! How can you eat that?” he asks and tries to get it out of her mouth. But Emilia’s tiny fingers wrap themselves tightly around his shirt. “Emmy stop eating my shirt. That tastes like shit!”

The little girl looks up to him curiously and shortly stops eating his shirt. “Sh-shit” she says and Taron’s eyes widen in shock. He turns his head over to Rich and his expression is priceless.

“Taron! That’s exactly why we said no cursing in front of our baby.” Rich says with a playfully angry expression and groans. He holds his cursing back every day and now this shit happens.

Taron cups her face and looks at her. “No, Emmy baby, no bad words. Don’t say that word again. Please, your dad is going to be really mad at me.” he gives her a kiss and watches her hopefully. Richard starts laughing, seeing his spouse talking to her as if she would understand a word of what he was saying. Although he had to admit, his efforts were adorable.

But their daughter doesn’t have a care in the world as she bounces on his lap in excitement and repeats her new learned word over and over again. “Shit!”

“No!” Taron groans and shakes his head. Emilia giggles happily, not knowing what is going on, and takes his shirt back into her tiny mouth.

“Our girl can say daddy and shit now. Congrats on that, Taron.” Rich says and rolls his eyes, but can’t stop himself from laughing. He gives T a kiss and shakes his head afterwards. “It’ll pass soon. Hopefully.” He says.

“Rich help me!” he begs and tries to get his shirt out of her mouth. The little girl is drooling all over his blue shirt. The newly formed wet spots stick to Taron’s torso.

Richard takes Emilia’s teddy bear and shows it to her. “Come on, stop eating his shirt.” He coos. The little one claps her hands in excitement and takes the teddy bear into her hands, making sounds to resemble cheering. “Good girl.” Richard strokes over her soft, brown hair and looks at her amused. “God, she’s literally chewing on everything but destroys her actual food. That’s weird.”

“It is. I’m gonna give her some fried chicken one day and then she’ll never eat my shirts again.” T looks down at her and his eyes grow soft. He strokes over her belly and gets lost in her eyes. Damn it, now his daughter gets him with her eyes too. That will be hard to get out of when she gets older and wants something.

“You think she’ll be as crazy as you and dream about it?” Richard asks laughing and gets slapped playfully on his arm.

Taron shakes his head and grabs Richards hand. “I love you.” he states and watches Rich adoringly. He looks like he could use a warm shower, some cuddles and a lot of sleep.

“I love you too baby.” Rich says and leans back on the sofa. He slept horrible last night and he tossed around until he had to awake that morning.

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?” T asks and softly fondles over his knuckles. Rich just shakes his head and closes his eyes. Taron sits Emmy next to him on the sofa, who’s happily playing with her teddy. He plants a kiss on Richards lips, causing him to open his blue eyes surprised. Rich smiles into the kiss and cups his face gently. “Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t sleep?” he whispers and kisses him again.

“I didn’t want you to be awake with me, you’re working.” Rich says shrugging his shoulders and grabs his hand, locking their fingers.

Taron looks at him with a slight stern expression on his face. “Rich, that shouldn’t be a reason to stay awake alone. I know you fall asleep much easier when you’re in my arms.” his voice gets soft and he squeezes his hand. “You don’t have to wake me up for that if you don’t want to. Cuddling into me is still an option” He urges his husband.

Richard shrugs his shoulders and rubs his face tiredly. T is a light sleeper and cuddling into him would definitely wake him up. He tilts sideways and leans his head against his husband’s shoulder. Taron lies his arm around him and rubs over it gently.

Emilia climbs down from the sofa and crawls outside into the entrance. “Where is she going now?” Rich groans tiredly and moves to get up.

“I’m gonna get her.” T says and stands up. Rich closes his eyes when Taron suddenly gasps and calls out for him. “Oh my god Richard!”

Rich’s eyes shoot open as he feels panic begin to rise in his body. “What’s wrong?” he shouts and gets up quickly, walking into the entrance where Taron is standing.

T turns towards him and his eyes are brimmed with tears of joy. “She’s walking.” he whispers happily and looks back at her.

Richard frowns, slightly irritated. He almost scared him to death. Emilia could walk when she holds herself up against something and that isn’t something new. Taron had seen that before too.

Taron crouches down and reaches his arms out to her. Emilia is walking slowly, but loudly, on her tiny feet. She stumbles a bit, but she can take a few steps without holding herself up against something. “Come to daddy, cupcake. Come here.” Taron encourages her and smiles happily. Their daughter stumbles into his arms and is embraced with a tight hug and many kisses. “She can walk!” T cheers and looks up to him proudly.

Richard sits down next to them on the floor and strokes over his daughter’s hair. “I love you two so much!” he says with tears in his eyes and kisses Taron softly.


End file.
